


Let's play a little Game

by Another_Starlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tickling, Yuri really swears too much, and fluff, and gayness, ranked teen because I'm paranoid, ticklish yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Summary: Yuri is in the middle of one of his infamous rants when Otabek comes to the conclusion that there had to be a way to keep his lover from swearing so much. Otabek takes measures in his own hands to change that.Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri on Ice fanfic. - The manga/anime and all the characters doesn’t belong to me and it’s based on a prompt I got on my Tumblr: Kuroo187 ("19. Let's play a little game" - for Otayuri") 
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

“Shitty Katsudon is posting again some of these stupid chick pics! They're not even married yet but posting tons of stupid lovey dovey pictures, seriously get a life idiots-”

Otabek raised an eyebrow while listening to one of his lovers rants where the blond threw colorful insults around himself, sometimes even in Russian and Otabeks eyebrow raised even higer because wooow those insults weren’t pretty. He actually didn't mind Yuri swearing much, it was just a part of his character but sometimes the Kazakh wished that his boyfriend wouldn't let everything go under his skin so easily and relax a bit more. A smiling and happy Yuri was still his favorite after all.

But maybe there was a way to change his lovers bad attitude a bit, thought Otabek and a plan started to take form in his head.

“Yura.” said the dark haired man and pulled Yuri out in the middle of his little rant.

“Ah, yes?” asked the blond, completely thrown out of his speech by suddenly hearing Otabek using his nickname, his green-blue eyes now directed at the man next to him, a questioning gleam in them.

“Come here.” Otabek patted at the place between his legs, signalizing the teen to come over and sit by him.

Yuri raised his eyebrows in surprise but then stood up and walked over to his waiting partner before dropping down in front of him. Arms instantly circled his waist and pressed him softly against a warm chest.

Yuri relaxed quickly in his lovers warm embrace and when Otabek lifted a hand and started softly scratching at his scalp he could swear that he turned into a fricking puddle. Otabek in the meantime smiled at how the young man he loves so much had changed from being in half rage into a nearly purring kitten in his arms in a matter of seconds. God, could his lover become any cuter?

“Yuri.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s play a little game.”

“What kind of game?” asked the blond who opened his eyes which has closed a few moments before due to the relaxing position he was in.

“You aren't allowed to swear for five minutes.” answered Otabek simply and took his hand back down to hug Yuri from behind.

“Why would I swear Beka? I don't know what you me-AHA FUCK NO!”

“Well that was quickly.”, chuckled the Kazakh and tilted his head a bit to the side when the squirming teen in his arm throw his head back against his chest, nearly headbutting his chin with the back of his head.

“BEKA STOAHAHAP!” Yuri jumped and cackled instantly when the hands of his lover had suddenly started kneading his sides, completely catching him unguarded. The small blond couldn't even try holding back because of the surprise attack from Otabek and now he was squirming and trashing heavily in Bekas hold while the bigger teen tickled up and down his sides, making him scream in laughter.

“Oh I forget to tell you, with every swearword you might drop I add one minute of tickling.” stated Otabek calmly as he tightened one arm around Yuris chest, the other spider-tickling over his stomach, fingers fluttering over the thin fabric of his shirt which was only a little protection against the teasing touch that send a madly tingling sensation all over his skin.

“Thahahat rule suhuucks, ahahaha nohohooo!”

“And that's another minute of tickling for you.” Otabek grinned in amusement when Yuri tried to go for his hands and push them away but the Kazakh was way stronger and his hands stayed attached to the blonds body. He placed his hands on Yuris sides and kneaded, his thumbs digging in the Russians lower back from which he knew was pretty ticklish, making circling movements here while the rest of his fingers kneaded into his sides, making the teen double over in laughter.

“Fuhuhuck I gehehet you bahaahck for thihis Bekahaha. AHAHA OHOHNOOOO STOPSTOPSTOOOP SHIHIIIT!”

Yuri squealed, a really embarrassing high-pitched squeal that let the blood rush into his face, coloring it in an even deeper shade of red since it already had being pink from laughing so much and he arched his back when Otabek dug his fingers into his hipbones, one of his biggest weak spots.

Otabek chuckled while tickle-assaulting his boyfriend a bit more, enjoining the cute sounds and hilarious reactions the boy between his legs made when being tickled and honestly he couldn't think of anything else which he would love to do more at the moment than tickling his cute little kitten to pieces.

“Three minutes are over but you have still six to go.”

“Nohohohoo thahat's stuhuhpihid!” yelled Yuri but then widened his eyes when he realized that he made a pretty stupid mistake right now and he would have given himself a big facepalm if he wouldn't lay half on top of his lover and being nearly tickled to death at the moment.

He and Otabek had slid from a sitting into a half laying position due to his heavy struggling and when a hand slipped under his shirt and clawed at his stomach Yuri screeched and rolled completely down from the couch. With a small “Uff” he fell down onto the carpet which had softened his fall but before he could take a break the air got knocked out of him when suddenly a great weight fell down on him.

In the next second the hands were back on his body, exploring every ticklish bit of skin they found (which was a lot since the young ice skater was practically ticklish all over) and Yuri found himself soon hysterically laughing and trashing, pinned under his grinning boyfriend.

“Bekahahaha stahahahap pleaahahasee!”

“Hmm, you still have two minutes to go...” said Otabek, a fake-thoughtful expression on his face as if he would really think about showing mercy while his fingers dances up and down Yuris sides and the sides of his toned stomach before he reached behind and scribbled them skillfully over the blonds inner tight, leaving the small teen in a hicuppy giggle fit.

Yuri gasped for breath between his giggles. He could feel his body growing tired with every new second and he weakly pushed with his hands against Otabeks chest, a big smile plastered on his face and tears of mirth in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill and roll over his rosy cheeks.

“Mehehercy plehehase Bekahaha.” pressed the teen weakly out between his giggles and a sigh of relive washed over him when the hands stopped with the tickling and started gently rubbing the tingly feeling of off his skin.

Yuri closed his eyes, catching his breath, his heart still beating like crazy in his chest.

Otabek smiled down on his lover before bending down and placing a small kiss on the top of Yuris cute nose.

Yuri opened his eyes at the kiss, looking into Otabkes soft expression and the kind smile he showed him before letting himself be pulled up into a tight embrace. 

“You're a dork.” huffed the green-blue eyed teen and squeaked when he earned himself a warning tweak in the side but then got only pulled even closer against Otabeks chest, latter ruffling Yuris hair lovingly before laying his chin on the teens shoulder.

“And you swear too much.” he chuckled before pulling back a bit so they could press their lips together in a chaste and sweet kiss, both of them smiling after pulling apart. Seriously, Otabek didn't know what he would love to do more at the moment than to stay like this with Yuri forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
